Fanfictions
Dark Lightning Lilith and the Disappearance of Ophelia ...Still the wrought-iron gate under the bell tower is closed and out of reach. Beyond it, a dark mist of despair and death is wafting. A woman with the hood of her cape pulled down low on her face is walking through the night and approaching the unearthly gate. The heavy rain and the thunder rolling about the scene create a harmony with the sound of clanking steel, the only dissonance is the wailing of a little girl in chains. Suddenly the hooded woman notices the girl at the gate. It is held by the chains of two mighty blades. Whenever the girl moves, the steel chains that bind her make a sad sound like that of a crying baby. As if synchronized, the two blades immobilized into the ground resonate with a blue aura that illuminates her face. When she notices the woman, the girl slowly raises her head and gazes in her direction. The woman asks her: “Has the time come?” ”If you think I’m already done, you’re wrong”, the girl answers.” The woman looks down at her, then turns around and begins to walk away. “I will come back when the time is right” is the last thing she says. The struggled girl lies there and stares into the emptiness of the bell tower. After a while she senses the presence of another person. “Hey, you! Yeah, you” she shouts into the darkness. “I know you’re there! I can make you dream a far better dream than this nightmare, how does that sound to you? You have to help me, though…” This is the beginning of a dark era in S4 League. Part 1 Ophelia: It’s hard to get over this. They defeated me when I hesitated in a very crucial moment. I should stop thinking about this defeat and find a way to get out of these horrible feelings. Ophelia: Ok, let’s pull yourself together and prepare for the next battle. Protagonist: Are you talking to yourself? Ophelia: Oh, it’s nothing. There are more enemies than last time – do you think we can make it?. They are only 10 but we should not underestimate them. I could borrow you some of my power during this fight Protagonist: Hey, don’t worry! Who do you think I am? Ophelia: Yeah, you’re right. Protagonist: Alright, Partner…let’s go! Ophelia: Okay, although I still feel weak, I’m ready when you are. By the power of Dark Lightning! Ophelia released her seal and out of nowhere, the stage was flooded with enemies. A tough battle begun, not knowing when and how it would come to an end.After defeating a large number of enemies, we managed to escape from Nightmare into a safe place. But why they attacked Ophelia? Didn’t they knew that she is not an ordinary virus? Ophelia: What happened? Ah, we have finally arrived! I felt that Ophelia was staring at me. Protagonist: So this is the place you mentioned before? The one which is difficult to reach. I looked around and a very strange surrounding area was laying before me. There was an old stone building on the right, containing a mechanical construction from a distant future. It seemed as this construction have been brought to this ancient place by an unknown force. In the center of this place, there was a moon, bound by enormous chains. The black moon Luna 2, surrounded by a mysterious glowing, coming from metal key. You could feel the dark energy taking control of everything. What was this place? And what kind of secret was hidden here? Protagonist: What the hell is that? Luna 2, we can use its dark energy for upcoming battles.It seemed as Ophelia knew what was going on here. Ophelia: You know what this place is all about? I looked at Ophelia and she began to explain. Ophelia: This device collects the energy of the moon. It is one of my main power sources – I can already feel that the dark power is increasing my strength.A strange noise filled the place and Ophelia stared to the moon. Ophelia: Now! Hit the moon with your Twin Blades to unleash its full power! I started to run and climbed atop of the moon to sink my Twin Blades into it. A massive burst of light escaped from the moon, filled the whole place and started to swallow everything around. Was this the end? Or just the beginning? Part 2 Protagonist: Where are we… Ah, this is the place that you have been sealed, am I right? ? So why do you want to come back here? Ophelia: Don't be stupid. When SHE will realized that I've ecaped she will search for me. But now I have enough power to defeat her. It's time for the ambush... Lilith: Who wants to beat me?Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. We turned around and there was a strange woman, wearing a hood and bandages…this must be Lilith, the arch-enemy of Ophelia. Ophelia: Oh, oh, looks who’s here to visit us! Long time no see. Lilith: You escaped from my seal with this guy’s help, right? Follow me, I have something to tell.Lilith turned around and walked away. Ophelia: Hey! What? Why should I follow you? Hey? Where are you going? Protagonist: What should we do now? Ophelia: Let’s follow her, there is nothing else we can do. We followed Lilith into an elevator. Although they haven’t seen each other for a long time, they didn’t talked. Suddenly the noise of the elevator door broke the silence and opened the view to a huge asylum with many abandoned cells. It seemed that it had been used not long ago. We passed a long corridor and stopped between a lot of empty containers. Ophelia: So now, tell us why you brought us here! Esper Guard: Zizizig… Thank you for brining us the Ophelia Virus, Lilith. It was a deep male voice – what’s going on here? Ophelia: Damn! This is a trap! Lilith: ...Esper Guard, Don’t forget the contract between you and me. Esper Guard: Contract? Yes, we will forgive that Ophelia Virus and the infected one if you will become our slave. Ophelia: Lilith, you? Did you make such a contract with them? So you just pretended to attack and seal me… Esper Guard: Haha, How impudent you are. You are just a ridiculous virus – I could kill you all with one wave of my hand. Lilith: You deceived me? Esper Guard: Stop asking! Show them what we are capable of!!The ground began to shake as soon as Esper Guard shouted these words. Ophelia: Watch out! Ophelia released her power and a huge column of light fell down to where we stand and knocked me and Lilith back to the wall. Ophelia: AAAARRRGH! Lilith: Ophelia!! Ophelia: I’m sorry, Lilith. I wish that we could understand each other more than this… Please take care of that poor one on behalf of me. Message: Virus elimination completed! ' ''Ophelia disappeared together with the light column. I walked to where she stood before and found nothing but chains and a lock that used to tie her and… a doll?! Lilith looked sad and started talking to me: '''Lilith: If we don’t get away from here, then the Esper Guards will attack us. Ophelia died instead of me…''She is right. They killed Ophelia for being a virus, and they will try to kill Lilith, too.I picked up Ophelia’s doll and stood up.'' Then the Darkness Twin Blade in my hand disappeared and turned into a big hammer.It was very heavy but I felt the power of Lilith surrounding me while I prepared for the first wave of attacks by the Esper Guards…